


The Stars

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Memories of Ghosts [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guardian death and rebirth, Hive ritual magic, ghost POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: I guess I should’ve left him there. Spared him from what happened next.





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The first section of 'lore' book I will write, inspired by D2's Ghost Stories!!

Throughout our many adventures, other Ghosts and Guardians had warned us about the Hive. About their death rituals, and their experimentations. Of their hunger for the light.

We've heard the stories, of course.

Of fireteams who were stripped of their light and Ghosts who were drained into crystals. 

But we’d never seen that. Never cleaned up that mess.

In a way, it was out of sight, out of mind.

I should’ve protected him better. 

Should’ve told him to turn back at the first sign of that much Hive activity. 

It was just supposed to be a simple patrol into a new sector of Mars, deep within the clutches of the inner workings of the Warmind network. 

We should’ve turned back when the signal of our radio first went out. Silence over comms wasn’t new, we were often off the grid, lost in the darkness, forgotten in the cutting edge of the Vanguard’s enemies.

I hadn’t realized we’d traveled into the nest too deeply until we stumbled upon the circle of witches, screaming at each other in heated tongues, interlocked in some type of argument. They had suddenly turned upon us with shrieks of delight, raising their army of thrall, and he fought - oh Traveler, he did. 

He cut and blazed a way through the horde that overwhelmed us. We almost made it back to the hallway, almost could’ve run free -- almost.

My Guardian was swiftly consumed by the bodies of his enemies, drowning in a mess of limbs, soulfire, and blood. His screams will haunt me. They tore him apart, eviscerated him without mercy.

It was so much damage, so quickly. So much, in fact, that we couldn’t rebound for a while. The soul fire was blocking my light, keeping me from him until it cleared.

I guess I should’ve left him there. Spared him from what happened next.

They dragged what was left of his body back into their corrupt nest. I remember being so scared, it was so dark and I was so small. 

I thought maybe - just maybe - we can make it out of there. Get help. Get a fireteam to clear this nest.

But they locked us with strange soul fire shackles that burned green and smelled of sulfur and death. I was scared -- I was foolish. I resurrected him. 

The witches circled us, me tied to his wrist and him spread eagle on the dirty ground above glowing, ugly runes. They chanted in tongues that confused and terrified him and he struggled, flexing his legs and twisting his wrists, looking for any give. 

I won’t recount what they did to us. 

He suffered many things. I healed him, but my light was dwindling.

Then, it struck me.

They were feeding off of us. 

Experimenting on us. 

Turning us into a crystal. 

Many crystals, in fact. I could see their purple glow near the outer edges of the runes. 

He was horrified. He was feeling himself slipping away, feeling his thoughts and his sense of self slowly leaking away with every crystal they charged from our light.

In a moment of clarity, he looked at me and despite the gore, the blood, and the pain, he smiled. His voice was a rough whisper, a beg, “It’s okay,” He told me, his gaze steady and friendly despite the tears that rolled down his face. “Let me go.”

I knew that he was right. Refusing him the gift of the Traveler’s blessing would save us both.

Even if it would kill us both.

I think I made some sort of sound, anguished. He opened his palm and I hovered closer, letting him hold me one last time. I couldn’t find my voice.

What does one say when they face their own death? Their own darkness?

He tried to put on a brave face, but he still screamed when the witches became dissatisfied with my neglect. They ripped into him, expecting me to take charge. To soothe his broken body. To right their wrongs.

I wasn’t healing him.

And it was killing me to watch him suffer and sob.

But it had to be done.

My Guardian died an awful death. I remember his hand going lax around my shell. I remember dying right there with him, too. When the witches realized what I was doing.

They became enraged, ripped me from him. Tore me apart piece by piece in a fury. 

Tried to funnel me into a crystal. But I was already so empty…

I don’t remember how they finally pierced my soul, freeing me from the remains of the shell. 

But I remember my second life. I remember the Traveler cradling me close and hushing my sorrows and apologies of failure. I remember being given a new shell that danced like the stars themselves were surrounding me in my own personal galaxy.

I remember meeting my Guardian again, standing on the edge of the starlight. I remember rushing to be held by his hands once more, delicate, gentle. Loving.

It was beautiful and bittersweet all at once. He held me close and I listened to his steady voice, only broken by an overwhelming sense of joy, “You are my Ghost.”

“And you are my Guardian,” I told him, drifting around his head as he opened his palms up. "Eyes up."

He laughed, happy and radiant and turned to look at the Traveler. His eyes were bright and clear, with no lingering tears from his death. My Guardian was cleaned of any signs of pain. Of sorrow. 

I felt a relief that transcends words.

The Traveler led us onward into the stars and guided us in a gentle voice.

_ Go join the others,  _ the Traveler said, _ and chart the way for my stars. _

And so… we did.

If you see a falling star across the sky late at night, know that it is only a Guardian racing into the darkness to plot the course of systems that haven’t even been born yet.

Know that we ride together, too. Guardian and Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing like this was a challenge but I enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Hope you did too <3


End file.
